En El Corazón No Se Manda
by linis93
Summary: Las personas que menos imaginas que se acercaran a ti y te robaran el corazón, son las primeras en llenarte y completarte la vida.


**En El Corazón No Se Manda**

Hoy es uno de esos días en los que piensas que la felicidad que tienes nunca te iba llegar, han pasado 2 años y el ha estado incondicionalmente junto a mi, se dice que en el corazón no se manda y yo Kurt Hummel puedo dar veracidad a ello quien iba a pensar que yo terminaría casado con Noah Puckerman, si el mismo que en el colegio me molestaba, me tiraba slushies pero reencontrarnos en New York debido a que iba a realizar mi primera obra de Broadway en grande, claro estaban los demás New Directions pero después de eso el me visitaba a menudo y revivimos nuestra amistad del colegio a tal punto de hacernos novios para luego dar el gran paso y casarnos – sonó la alarma avisándonos que era tiempo de levantarse.

Cada mañana a las 7:00am sonaba el despertador, yo me levantaba e iba a la habitación de nuestro pequeño de 6 años llamado Allan el cual adoptamos hace 7 meses para llevarlo al kínder, luego preparaba desayuno y despertaba a Puck el cual trabajaba en una editorial ya que es un escritor reconocido, y cuando lo convenzo escribe una obra para Broadway así que si ustedes me pregunta que me falta orgulloso les puedo decir que nada.

Amor levántate – le dije a Puck dándole un casto beso en sus labios - Allan esta desayunando y tu tienes que ir temprano a la editorial – mmm – respondió sobándose los ojos – ya voy pero dame cinco minutos por favor – no amor ya – le quito las sabanas y lo ayuda a levantarse para que entre al baño - a regañadientes lo hace pero quedo tranquilo. Hay momentos que entre ser actor, papá y esposo se siente que el tiempo no alcanza o se esta muy agotado pero verlos sonreír es lo mejor.

Buenos días pequeñín – Puck entro a la cocina revolviéndole el pelo a nuestro hijo - hola, amor – me da un hermoso beso que me deja sin aliento. Le sirvo el desayuno y media hora mas tarde salimos a dejar a Allan al kínder – hijo recuerda que hoy viene tus tíos Blaine y Sebastian a recogerte porque te quedas con ellos – el niño me vio con una hermosa sonrisa ya que eran sus tíos favoritos porque lo consentían muchísimo – claro papis, disfruten de su cena – nos da un beso y entra feliz.

Kurt paso por ti a las 7:00pm y vamos al restaurante bueno – me dice Puck con una hermosa sonrisa – claro amor, estaré esperándote, te amo – le dije dándole un apasionado beso – igual, nos vemos. Me baje de su auto ya que tenia ensayo de la nueva obra que estoy haciendo, hoy era un día muy especial puesto que cumplimos dos hermosos años de casados y cada día me siento mas feliz y que la decisión de darle el si fue la mas correcta.

_2 años atrás_

_Puck me había invitado a cenar puesto que festejamos dos años de novios, que han sido los mejores, en la cena hablamos de nuestros días, y cosas sin demasiada importancia pero que nos hacían realmente feliz, cuando en un momento se levanta y se arrodilla frente a mi – las personas nos estaban viendo con una sonrisa en su cara – yo estaba temblando porque podía imaginar lo que veía – Kurt, se que nuestra amistad no empezó de la mejor manera en la secundaria, me demostraste cuanto valias y que yo era un estúpido, me perdonaste todo el daño que te hice, perdimos contancto, luego nos encontramos y de nuevo me recibiste con los brazos abiertos por eso – me dijo con la voz entrecortada, esta es la segunda vez que lo escucho nervioso, la primera fue cuando queríamos decirle a mi padre que estábamos juntos, era un mar de nervios pero mi padre lo recibió muy bien ya que nos conocíamos de mucho tiempo y sabía como era – por eso – volvió a repetir – Kurt Hummel te gustaría casarte conmigo? – de mis ojos salía un torrente de lágrimas, por lo que solo puede asentir con mi cabeza, deslizo un hermoso anillo en mi dedo índice y en ese momento supe que el era el indicado._

_Fin del recuerdo._

Cada día recuerdo ese momento como si fuera ayer, ese día fue el mas feliz junto a la llegada de Allan por eso este año que el esta con nosotros se quedara con sus tios para que nosotros podamos disfrutar de una hermosa velada y si con mayor seguridad y orgullo puedo decir que no necesito de nada mas pues mi familia esta completa.

* * *

**Es raro que siendo Klaine haga estos one-shot, pero bueno. Me encantaria que me dijeran que les parecio xoxo**


End file.
